The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to multi-shaft rotating assemblies and, more particularly, to an ablatable shaft feature within a multi-shaft assembly of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine, with an annular flow path extending axially through each. Initially, air flows through the compressor where it is compressed or pressurized. The combustor then mixes and ignites the compressed air with fuel, generating hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases are then directed from the combustor to the turbine where power is extracted from the hot gases by causing blades of the turbine to rotate. The rotation also drives rotation of a fan that provides thrust under various operating conditions.
Multiple drive shafts may be used to link rotation of various stages of the turbine, compressor, and fan. The drive shafts can be coaxially arranged and subjected to large thermal variations, particularly proximate to the combustor. During extreme events, such as a bird strike or blade loss, changes in shaft deflection can result in contact between surfaces of coaxially arranged shafts. Friction from the contacting shaft surfaces can result in a local overheating condition.